Un amor inesperado
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Ella es responsable, inteligente y hábil. Él es seductor, bromista e interesado. Una vez que descubres la verdadera personalidad de una persona, puedes llegar a algo más con ella ¿o no?


**UN AMOR INESPERADO**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "_Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

—Y ¿se puede saber por qué es necesario que le dé un trabajo falso a una de sus agentes en mi empresa?

—Ya se lo dije señor Black, el señor Potter es portador de un dispositivo con información confidencial y muy valiosa.

—Suponiendo que fuera cierto, ¿cómo es que James obtuvo ese dispositivo?

—Ya le dije que eso es información confidencial.

—Bueno, pues hasta que no sepa cómo es que James adquirió este dispositivo, no le daré trabajo a ningún espía.

—Entienda por favor señor Black, esta es una medida de protección para el señor Potter, hay más personas buscando el dispositivo y el señor Potter está en peligro.

—No me importa, el señor Potter está bien protegido, no necesitamos de sus servicios.

—Por favor señor Black, es necesaria nuestra intervención.

—Ya le dije cuáles son mis condiciones, dígame cómo obtuvo James ese dispositivo y qué contiene y con gusto los ayudaré.

—Minerva— llamó el director de la corporación.

— ¿Si?

—Llama a la agente Evans y a Severus.

La mujer salió rápidamente y dejó al director a solas con el vicepresidente de la empresa de tecnología Potter´s Gryffindor.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara la mujer, seguida de una chica de cabello rojo y un hombre de cabello grasiento.

—Señor Black, le presento a la agente Evans, la mejor espía de esta empresa y al agente Snape, su compañero.

—Lily, Severus, él es el señor Black, vicepresidente de la empresa de tecnología Potter´s Gryffindor.

Después de los saludos, Dumbledore continuó.

—El señor Black, nos pide una explicación del dispositivo que van a recuperar ustedes, díganle lo que crean necesario

La chica pelirroja tomó la palabra.

—Señor Black, el dispositivo que queremos recuperar está implantado en el antebrazo del señor Potter. Dicho dispositivo le fue insertado cuando nació por su padre; el señor Fleamont trabajaba como agente encubierto para esta empresa. El dispositivo fue rescatado por el señor Potter en una de sus misiones en Albania, para terminar de cumplir su misión, debía ponerlo a salvo, y lo hizo insertándolo en el brazo de su hijo recién nacido.

— ¿Y por qué tanto interés en recuperar el dispositivo después de veintiséis años?

—Porque después de veintiséis años, uno de los empresarios más poderosos del mundo, lo ha localizado; este hombre, quiere la información que contiene el dispositivo que porta el señor Potter. Mi misión es mantener a salvo al señor Potter hasta que nuestros enemigos sean apresados; después extraeremos el dispositivo y lo pondré a salvo en otro lugar.

—Está bien pelirroja, acepto. Causalmente James necesita una asistente, y ese puesto te dará la cercanía necesaria para protegerlo.

—Señor Black— intervino el director Dumbledore— el señor Potter no puede enterarse de lo que ocurre, es elemental que lo que hablemos, se quede entre los presentes. Esto, es por petición de la agente Evans, dado que prefiere trabajar encubierto.

—De acuerdo; tienen mi silencio— sonrió coquetamente y volteó a ver a Lily— te espero en la empresa mañana a las siete, te daré un recorrido por la empresa y un resumen de tus labores. En cuanto al de la nariz ganchuda, ¿qué papel va a jugar?, me temo que en la empresa ya solo nos queda el puesto de barrendero.

—Severus— recalcó Lily— controlará las cámaras y las órdenes desde aquí.

—Me parece perfecto, nos vemos cariño— Sirius la besó en la mejilla, recogió su chaqueta y salió de ahí.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Lily volteó a ver a Dumbledore furiosa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hablar con ese hombre? Es un idiota.

—Lily, por favor serénate. El señor Black es el mejor amigo del señor Potter, era necesario que alguien cercano a él nos apoyara.

—No pienso trabajar con ese idiota, me arruinará la misión en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo sabemos que no fue él quien le vendió la información a Riddle?

—No fue él Lily, según nuestros informes, Riddle consiguió la información revisando las cámaras del hospital. Tú misma viste la imagen en la que Fleamont le inserta el dispositivo a James, era de esperar que Riddle también lo supiera.

—¿Y por qué no puede hacerse cargo de esto Remus? Él ya está dentro de la empresa.

—No podemos arriesgar la coartada de Remus, ha llegado muy lejos y lo necesito ahí dentro.

—Está bien, creo que iré de compras, mi nuevo trabajo requerirá de nuevos atuendos.

La chica salió de ahí muy enojada y se dirigió al sótano de la empresa.

—¿Crees que lo hará bien, Albus? Lily nunca había dicho que no a una misión.

—No te preocupes, Minerva, no por nada es nuestra mejor espía, solo que el señor Black, es capaz de desesperar a cualquiera.

—Severus— llamó el hombre— La señorita Evans necesitará de todo el apoyo posible, requiero que empieces a trabajar en el programa de vigilancia dentro de la empresa y la casa del señor Potter.

Snape se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los directivos de la empresa.

Albus Dumbledore, era el directivo de una de las corporaciones de servicios secretos más importante de Gran Bretaña: Servicios Hogwarts. Fundada hace un siglo, la compañía se dedicaba a proteger y recuperar información elemental para el país.

Minerva McGonagall, era la vicepresidenta de la asociación; una de las mejores espías que había tenido la compañía, fue herida en una misión hace diez años, desde entonces, se dedicaba solamente a la dirección de las misiones más importantes y al entrenamiento de los reclutas más prometedores.

En ese momento, ambos directivos, estaban sumamente preocupados, la misión era, quizá la más importante que se le había encomendado a la empresa en toda la historia, y era elemental recuperar el dispositivo y extraer la información antes de que cayese en mano equivocadas, pero por el momento solo podían confiar y esperar que sus espías hicieran el mejor trabajo posible.

En el sótano de la empresa, una chica pelirroja se abastecía de ropa, armas e instrumentos.

—… Y luego ese idiota tuvo el descaro de darme un beso para despedirse. No creo que pueda soportarlo mucho tiempo.

—Oh, vamos Lily, yo sé que podrás. Has soportado cosas peores y eres la mejor espía de la empresa claro que podrás.

—Gracias Marlene. ¿Qué me recomiendas llevar para mi trabajo como asistente?

—Deberías de comprar un par de trajes nuevos, y aquí me acaban de llegar unas faldas nuevas; son faldas formales de distintos colores, puedes guardar tu celular y trae doble forro para ocultar navajas. Te daré arracadas-esposas, labiales laser y un dispositivo de comunicación en forma de arete. Las medias y los ligueros ya están adaptados para guardar dagas, pistolas y tu celular. Lo nuevos cinturones podrán guardar dardos envenenados y balas de repuesto— conforme hablaba le iba dejando las cosas a Lily, que sonreía satisfecha.

Al final, obtuvo pistolas ocultas en los sacos y las gabardinas, anillos con púas que inyectaban veneno al menor contacto con su oponente, tacones-cohete, un reloj-GPS y un guardarropa completamente nuevo.

—Por último, creo que deberíamos irnos de compras hoy por la tarde. Hasta donde tengo entendido, el señor Potter requiere de su asistente las 24 horas del día, así que necesitarás vestidos, zapatos, bolsos y maquillaje nuevos para estar a la altura de tu trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡En ningún momento se me dijo que tendría que hacer de dama de compañía!

—Lily, los grandes empresarios son así; ser su asistente requiere de una presencia constante.

—¡¿Y luego qué, también requerirá de mi presencia en su cama por las noches para satisfacerlo?!

—Probablemente.

—¡Esto es una locura Marlene, iré a hablar con Dumbledore de inmediato. No voy a consentir semejante ultraje!

—Lily, por favor. Eres la mejor espía y esto no es algo nuevo para ti, sabes que nuestro compromiso es totalmente con la empresa, y que haremos cualquier cosa para cumplir con nuestra misión.

—Lo sé Marlene, solo espero que Potter no sea como Black, porque si no, me veré en la necesidad de sedarlo por las noches.

Marlene sonrió y tomó del brazo a su amiga.

—Esa es mi chica, ahora vamos por un café y luego de compras con el dinero de la empresa.

**Empresa Potter´s Gryffindor**

—James, te he conseguido una asistente nueva— anunció Sirius en cuanto entró al despacho de su amigo.

—Me alegra Sirius, solo espero que esta sea tan competente como bonita, la otra era una completa inútil.

—Te aseguro amigo que esta es perfecta para ti. Vendrá mañana, así que más te vale que vayas preparando una nueva habitación en tu mansión.

James Potter alzó una ceja totalmente incrédulo.

—Por favor, dime que esta no irá a despertarme a media noche porque quiere dormir conmigo, odio cuando confunden trabajo con compañía.

—No te preocupes amigo, está todo cubierto. La chica es una diosa con garras de leona, es totalmente profesional, y me parece que más bien tendrás problemas para tirártela.

—Umm, un reto. Me gusta eso— aseguró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, ya lo sabía; soy el mejor vicepresidente de la empresa.

—Eso aún lo dudo, pero bueno Black ¿quieres una copa de whiskey?

—Que bien me conoces, Potter. Brindemos por tu nueva asistente.

Chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

—Y bien ¿qué querían los de Hogwarts?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre, saber si tenemos tecnología nueva que pueda servirles.

—¿Y les mostraste nuestros avances más recientes?

—Sí, pero me temo que no les gustaron mucho que digamos.

—No nos afecta en realidad Sirius, tenemos clientes mejores que "Servicios Secretos Hogwarts"

—Lo mismo pensé yo James, así que no le di mucha importancia a su negativa.

—Bueno Sirius, me voy. Tango un compromiso muy importante en una hora.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra cita con alguna chica linda?

—No es una chica linda cualquiera, hermano, es tu prima más pequeña, Narcissa Black.

—¿Narcissa? ¿Qué quiere Narcissa contigo?

—La bella Narcissa, no lo sé, su padre quiere una alianza.

—¿Una alianza?

—Sirius, hoy andas lento. Sí, una alianza entre las dos empresas mediante el matrimonio.

—James, amigo. No pensarás casarte con mi prima Narcissa ¿o sí?

—No lo sé Sirius, la dote que ofrece tu tío es muy tentadora para un hombre como yo.

Y sin darle tiempo a Sirius de replicar algo más, salió de la oficina hacia un lujoso restaurante en el centro del bullicioso Londres.

Lily llegó puntual a las 7 del día siguiente, vestía una falda de tubo negra, medias a juego con una daga de plata oculta, tacones plateados con cohetes ocultos, un arete de plata para comunicarse con Snape y varias armas ocultas en cosméticos, bolso y ropa.

—Hola querida Lily, te ves exquisita el día de hoy.

—Buenos días señor Black.

—Sígueme— subieron al elevador y Sirius pulsó el botón con el número siete— todo el edificio pertenece al señor Potter, la planta baja es recepción, las siguientes tres plantas son de experimentación para el desarrollo de nuevos productos; dos más están dedicadas al marketing y la promoción de nuestros productos; la planta número seis es la mía, ya que es la dedicada a los asuntos legales, y finalmente, en la planta número siete es donde trabaja James. El edificio de al lado, es un almacén, y tenemos sótanos subterráneos donde guardamos información y nuestros mejores inventos. ¿Alguna duda, belleza?

—¿Cuál es mi trabajo?

—Tú trabajo, querida, es ordenar la vida de James. Agendarás sus citas y reuniones conforme se te vaya indicando, le harás los recados dentro de la empresa y organizaras a sus trabajadores según lo que James necesite. Una cosa más, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tendrás que mudarte a la casa de James, para ordenar también todo ahí.

Lily se limitó a levantar una ceja, escéptica.

—De acuerdo, solo páseme su domicilio y estaré ahí por la tarde.

—Será un placer Lily. ¿Alguna cosa con la que pueda ayudar a tu misión?

—De hecho sí señor Black. Necesitaré una lista de todas las personas con las que se relaciona el señor Potter.

—Con mucho gusto Lily, le diré a mi secretaria que te la haga llegar.

Para entonces ya habían llegado al piso número 7 y salieron del elevador.

—De acuerdo Lily, tu lugar de trabajo es en la oficina de James, aquí tienes un escritorio y en este mueble están los registros y papeles de la empresa—conforme hablaba caminaba alrededor de la oficina y le indicaba cada cosa— recuerda que cada vez que llegue alguien importante deberás de ofrecerle algo de beber, en base a lo que pida aquí hay café y ahí está el mini bar de James. Tu escritorio está primero, así puedes ir gestionando la entrada y salida de las personas.

Lily analizó el lugar, su escritorio estaba separado del despacho de James por una puerta de cristal

—Me parece bien. ¿Algo más?

—Creo que no, tú jefe llega a las 9:00.

Lily se fijó al reloj y vio la hora, las 8:20. Tenía tiempo de revisar y acondicionar su nuevo lugar de trabajo; instaló micro cámaras en lugares estratégicos, así como micrófonos para seguir cada conversación que se mantuviera dentro del despacho.

A las nueve en punto llegó un hombre de cabello negro azabache que usaba anteojos.

—Vaya, tú debes de ser mi nueva asistente, Sirius me dijo que te presentarías hoy.

—Así es señor Potter, soy Lily Evans.

—Un placer Lily, te agradecería que me llamaras James.

—De acuerdo James.

—Quiero suponer que Sirius ya te explicó todo lo necesario, ahí está la agenda que dejo mi asistente anterior, está actualizada. El día de hoy, espero la visita del señor Black a las once, hazlo pasar en cuanto llegue. Cualquier otro asunto que esté a esa hora puede esperar, necesitaré que nos acompañes a Sirius y a mí a almorzar a las dos y media. Y creo que eso es todo, si hay algo más ya te avisaré; no quiero que nadie me moleste durante una hora, si llaman toma el recado y luego me lo das.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se encerró el su oficina.

La mañana fue algo ajetreada para Lily, las llamadas llovieron, y en poco tiempo se llenó de recados.

A las once en punto, llegó el señor Cygnus Black, al ver a uno de los seguidores más fieles de Tom Riddle en el despacho, Lily se quedó impresionada.

—Severus— llamó en un susurro— hay uno de ellos aquí, Cygnus Black.

—Buenos días señor Black, el señor Potter lo está esperando.

Lily lo acompañó hasta el despacho y, a una señal de James, preparó café y lo llevó a la mesa.

—Gracias Lily.

Ella se situó atrás de él y se dispuso a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Y ¿qué te pareció Narcissa, James?

—Una joven encantadora señor Black

—Sí, mi hija Cissy es todo un amor.

—No lo niego. Lily, llama a Sirius, dile que lo necesito.

Salió tranquilamente, pero casi corrió para tomar el teléfono.

—Señor Black, el señor Potter solicita su presencia.

—Voy para allá Lily, y llámame Sirius, o podría confundirme con mi tío.

—Severus—volvió a llamar.

—No te preocupes Lily— respondió finalmente— ya está un equipo para capturarlo en cuanto salga; sigue en tu papel.

La chica respiró aliviada y regresó a la oficina de James Potter; poco después llegó Sirius, Lily preparó café también para él y se dedicó a esperar. Finalmente, después de dos horas de escuchar las disputas entre Sirius y su tío con el asunto del matrimonio, este se retiró sin haber llegado a un acuerdo con James.

—¡Eres increíble Canuto, todas las ofertas de tu tío eran buenas, pero las rechazaste todas! ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Oh, vamos Cornamenta, ya te dije que mi prima no te conviene, no es tu tipo de chica. Mira, una chica para ti, sería tú aquí presente, bella asistente. ¿Qué dices Lily?— preguntó mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo— ¿No te gustaría darle una oportunidad a mi amigo?

La chica se deshizo de su abrazo con una ágil vuelta.

—La siento señor Black, pero yo soy su asistente. Si el señor Potter necesita una chica para acostarse, le puedo proporcionar inmediatamente la dirección de algunas casas de compañía— y salió de ahí totalmente indignada, sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía James.

—Lo ves amigo, te dije que era toda una leona.

—Vaya si lo es Sirius. Pero, ahora quiero aclarar una cosa contigo. Tu prima es muy bonita, y, aunque el contrato incluía su virginidad, me temo que quiero probar el pastel antes de la boda, y eso no me lo vas a impedir ¿verdad?

—Oh no James, por mí, puedes acostarte con todas mis primas y no te lo voy a impedir, mientras no te cases con una de ellas todo bien.

—Muy bien Sirius, ahora, vámonos a almorzar, ya tengo hambre.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con Lily en su escritorio.

—Lily, vamos a almorzar, necesitaré de tu presencia.

—Desde luego James. Aquí tengo los recados de las llamadas, y tiene dos citas nuevas agendadas.

—Excelente querida, supongo que Sirius ya te informó de que irás a vivir conmigo.

—Así es, llegaré al atardecer.

Los tres se dirigieron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, donde Lily descubrió, que James Potter, no era tan insoportable como Sirius Black.

Desde ese día, Lily formó una rutina con James y Sirius: Llegaba a trabajar puntual, pasaba el día atendiendo llamadas y hasta la más mínima necesidad de James; almorzaba con ellos, y por la tarde se iba con James a su casa, donde trabajaba un poco más, y a veces conversaba con el pelinegro.

Durante ese tiempo, empezó a formarse una amistad entre los tres chicos, Lily empezó a captar el sentido del humor de Sirius, y disfrutaba del tiempo con James.

Tenía su propia habitación en la gran mansión, pero ello no le quitaba la incomodidad de escuchar los ruidos que hacía su jefe por las noches cuando llevaba a casa a alguna de sus amantes.

Tres meses después de entrar a trabajar, ocurrió algo que marcaría un antes y un después entre ella y James; había sido un día de mucho trabajo, así que, en cuanto llegó a su habitación tomó una ducha para relajarse.

—Lily.

—¿Sí?

—El día de hoy vendrá a cenar una prima de Sirius, así que puedes descansar el resto de la tarde.

—De acuerdo, gracias James.

Mientras estaba en su habitación, escuchó la llegada de la acompañante de James, sus risas durante la cena y, finalmente los suspiros y gemidos que le arrancaba James a la chica.

Ella estaba enfocada en avanzar su investigación sobre su misión; ya sabía cómo era el dispositivo que tenía James, y tenía un breve bosquejo de la información que contenía. Confiaba en poder extraerlo pronto, ya que los demás espías iban bastante avanzados con la captura de los seguidores de Tom Riddle, y parecía que por el momento el chico estaba a salvo; Cygnus Black llevaba tres meses recluso, Regulus Black había sido capturado una semana después, así como la mayoría de sus seguidores y contactos, y actualmente estaban en el proceso de capturar a Abraxas y Lucius Malfoy; una vez que los tuvieran, solamente faltarían tres personas más y el propio Riddle, y al fin podría dejar el trabajo de asistente y regresar al de espía.

De repente, un ruido que nada tenía que ver con la noche de pasión que estaba teniendo James, la sacó de sus pensamientos y la puso alerta. Tomó el arma que guardaba en su buro y caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación de su jefe; lo que vio ahí la dejó impactada, había una chica rubia sollozando al lado de James, que estaba atado a la cama mientras tres sujetos encapuchados le apuntaban con armas.

—Ya basta de juegos Potter, ¿dónde lo ocultas?

—Te juro que no sé de qué me hablas, en mi casa no guardo ningún dispositivo.

—Si no me lo dices, me encargaré de que jamás vuelvas a compartir la cama con una mujer.

Lily supo que le quedaba poco tiempo, así que pidió refuerzos quedamente y logró quitarle el arma a uno de los sujetos con la mascada que llevaba al cuello, apuntó con ambas pistolas a las otras dos personas y se interpuso entre ellos y James.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que ahora tenías una guardaespaldas James.

Lily consiguió noquear al que había hablado con una patada en la cara, pero el tercer sujeto se movió rápidamente y consiguió apuntar a James.

—Baja las armas o lo mato— amenazó una voz de mujer

Ella soltó las pistolas y evaluó sus opciones. Finalmente, con una vuelta rápida consiguió esposar a la mujer y quitarle la capucha, revelando el rostro de Bellatrix Black; noqueó al que había desarmado y consiguió atar a los tres.

—¿Estás bien James?

—Sí, pero. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? Y ¿Por qué tienes una pistola?

—Secretos. ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar?

—Ella los trajo— dijo señalando a la rubia que seguía llorando

Lily no perdió el tiempo, con un movimiento rápido ya la tenía esposada también. Poco después llegaron los refuerzos que había pedido seguidos por Sirius Black.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, James?

—No lo sé, Sirius. En un momento estaba a punto de acostarme con tu prima, y al siguiente había tres sujetos apuntándome y estaba atado a la cama mientras preguntaban por no sé qué dispositivo.

Lily intercambió una mirada angustiada con Dumbledore que había llegado con los refuerzos.

—¡Severus! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Llegué Lily. No sé cuál es tu problema.

—¡Se supone que tu vigilabas la casa. Instalé cámaras por toda la casa, para que tú lo pudieras manejar todo! Yo no tendría que haber avisado de la intrusión. Ese era tu trabajo.

—Calma Lily, es el primer error que cometo.

—¡Un error que pudo haber comprometido la misión. Arriesgaste mi vida y la de James!

—Lily, ya tranquilízate.

—No Severus, siempre ocurre lo mismo. A veces siento que estoy sola en todas las misiones— confesó ya con lágrimas en su rostro—

—Lily, por favor.

—La vez pasada estuve a punto de morir, precisamente porque tú te descuidaste y no me avisaste a tiempo de su llegada.

—Lily…

—Lo lamento Severus.

Se dirigió hacia Albus que coordinaba la salida de los agentes con los presos.

—Albus.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?

—Yo… sí— suspiró al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas— Quiero cambiar de compañero, necesito alguien que esté al pendiente y que me ayude.

—Está bien Lily, le diré a la señorita McKinnon que se haga cargo de la vigilancia.

—Gracias Albus.

Una vez que todos se fueron, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Sirius la detuvo.

—James quiere hablar contigo, estaré aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias Sirius.

Encontró a James sirviéndose un vaso de Whiskey de su mini-bar. Cuando volteó a verla, su mirada reflejaba una decepción que le dolió a Lily

—Así que eres una espía ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Debo de mantener mi identidad en secreto, es una de las reglas del espionaje.

—¿Estás consciente de que, de habérmelo dicho esto no habría pasado? Pude haber tenido más precaución de a quién me llevaba a la cama.

—Lo lamento James, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar encubierto.

James tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la miró tristemente.

—Lily, hace mucho tiempo que no confiaba en una mujer. Con todas era sexo y ya. Me permití confiar en ti, te mostré una parte de mí que no le había mostrado a nadie, y decidí tratarte como amiga.

—James yo…

Él la detuvo levantado la mano.

—Creí que eras diferente Lily, esperaba más de ti. Puedes retirarte, creo que ya no te necesito aquí.

Ella salió llorando por segunda vez en la noche; en ese momento chocó contra algo duro, que resultó ser el pecho de Sirius.

—Yo… lo lamento Sirius.

—¿Qué ocurre pelirroja?

—Sirius… me equivoqué. Debí de haber cambiado mi _modus operandi, _James era diferente, debí de haber dicho algo.

—Ya Lily, no pasa nada. James también fue duro contigo.

—Sirius, él confiaba en mí.

—Ven, vamos a mi casa por una copa.

Salieron de la casa de James y la llevó a la suya. Ahí, preparó una copa para cada uno.

—Verás linda, James ha tenido muy malas experiencias con las chicas. Después de que le rompieran el corazón por milésima vez, decidió mantener solo sexo con las mujeres, y no encariñarse con ninguna. Tú, fuiste la primera en la que confío, y de repente descubre que tu historia es falsa. Debes entenderlo.

—Sirius, creo que…

—Calla, yo lo sé. Él te gusta, y a él le gustas. Solo vuelve a ganarte su confianza, no es tan difícil linda. Yo te ayudaré.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta ante la afirmación de Sirius.

—Tranquila pelirroja, eso se nota a leguas.

—Gracias Sirius.

Conversaron hasta el amanecer, cuando Sirius decidió que irían al trabajo.

James se portó frío y formal todo el día; Lily lo soportó estoicamente, hasta la hora de la comida; donde todo transcurrió en un ambiente pesado.

Lily comió poco y en silencio, al igual que James. Entre los dos le hicieron imposible a Sirius sus múltiples intentos de sacar conversación.

Los siguientes dos meses transcurrieron de la misma manera, en la casa, ella y James evitaban conversar. James llevaba cada noche una chica nueva a casa, mientras ella seguía los movimientos de Tom Riddle en colaboración con Marlene.

Una de esas noches, se dispuso a salir en una misión. Se había detectado el escondite de la base de datos de Tom Riddle, donde encontrarían toda la información necesaria sobre él; grabaciones de seguridad entre otras.

Iba vestida con un mono negro y armada hasta los dientes. Cuando pasaba por la cocina, se encontró a James que bebía un vaso de jugo.

—¿Vas a salir Lily?

—Hola James, así es.

—¿Misión de encubierto?

—Sí, es una misión muy importante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—No te preocupes James, regresaré a tiempo para ir a la oficina.

—Cuídate Lily.

—Gracias James.

Afuera la esperaba Marlene; Lily salió corriendo y entró en el auto rápidamente. Marlene no dijo nada, y condujo rápidamente al domicilio determinado.

Una vez ahí, Lily salió del auto y trepó sigilosamente al techo del edificio evadiendo las cámaras y a los vigilantes. En cuanto estuvo arriba, entró por una trampilla y empezó a deslizarse sigilosamente a través de los ductos de ventilación.

Marlene la guiaba desde el auto, apoyada por un plano virtual del edificio y monitoreando las cámaras y micrófonos que habían instalado.

—Estás justo arriba de la oficina principal de Riddle, puedes bajar por la siguiente trampilla.

—Pero el sistema no está ahí.

—Lo sé, pero tienes tiempo de revisar a ver si encuentras algo interesante.

—¿Dónde está Riddle?

—Está en el cuarto de software.

—¿Y las cámaras?

—Tienen un ciclo de dos minutos, cada dos minutos se centran en el escritorio. Yo te digo cuando comience un nuevo ciclo, para que puedas caer en el escritorio.

—Está bien.

Aterrizó suavemente en el escritorio y se dispuso a revisar los muebles que había en la habitación. Marlene lo observaba todo a través de la cámara que llevaba Lily en sus lentes.

—Ahí, ahí, espera. Llévate ese fajo de cartas. Con cuidado, en cinco segundos las cámaras completarán su ciclo.

Rápidamente Lily ocultó las cartas en su traje y se agachó bajo el escritorio.

—Listo Lily, puedes salir.

Revisó la habitación durante cinco minutos más, ocultándose de las cámaras entre los muebles.

—Lily, tienes que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Tom va para allá.

Ya sin cuidarse de las cámaras, trepó rápidamente al escritorio y brincó a la trampilla, quedando de nuevo en los ductos de ventilación.

—¿Crees poder quedarte a escuchar la conversación?

—Marlene, son las doce de la noche, y tengo que estar de regreso en casa a las seis de la mañana.

—De acuerdo, tranquilízate, solo pensaba que sería de gran ayuda tener su conversación

—No te preocupes, dejé un micrófono bajo su escritorio. Si quieres puedes grabar la conversación.

—¡Lily, eres maravillosa!

—Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Ahora hacia dónde debo ir?

—Sigue derecho, estás en el tercer piso todavía. Vas a tener que bajar mucho.

—¿Dónde está el software?

—En el sótano.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde puedo bajar?

—Al final del pasillo, puedes tomar el elevador.

—Bien, voy para allá.

Acomodó todo lo que había sacado de la oficina de Riddle y siguió gateando. Finalmente llegó al espacio por el que se movía el elevador.

—Marlene, ¿dónde está el elevador?

—Está en el primer piso. Puedes deslizarte hasta ahí, y bajar al sótano.

Inmediatamente, se quitó las arracadas plateadas que llevaba, se puso guantes de piel y, sujetándose de las arracadas se deslizó por los cables que sujetaban al elevador.

—¿Y ahora qué, Marlene?

—Estás en el primer piso.

—¿Está vigilado?

—Más que cualquier otro. Arriba de ti, hay un ducto de ventilación, si gateas por ahí, puedes llegar a las escaleras traseras y bajar por ahí.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Trepó hasta el ducto y siguió gateando.

—Tres pasos más al frente, y podrás zafar una baldosa y bajar por ahí.

Finalmente, logró aterrizar en el inicio de las escaleras que se extendían más allá de su vista.

—¿Hay cámaras?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo puedo bajar?

—Voy a apagar las luces, tú traje está adaptado para que no puedas ser detectada por tu temperatura corporal. Si logras ocultar tu llamativa cabellera roja, podrás confundirte con el ambiente.

Amarró su cabello en un chongo alto y se lo cubrió con una capucha.

—Estoy lista, pero ¿no pudiste hackear las cámaras en lugar de las luces?

—No, las cámaras tiene una alarma ante cualquier tipo de invasión a su sistema, pero al menos no se molestaron en proteger las luces. ¿Tienes ya las gafas de visión infrarroja?

—Todo listo.

Se apagaron las luces y empezó a descender.

—Espera Lily. Un paso delante de ti, hay rayos láser camuflados.

—¿Puedes desactivarlos?

—No, misma protección que de las cámaras.

Inmediatamente sacó maquillaje en polvo del bolsillo y lo sopló para que se esparciera.

—Me parece que esto está un poco difícil.

—Yo creo que puedes lograrlo con tu rutina especial, con la que ganaste el concurso de gimnasia en Italia.

—¿Ya viste cómo están posicionados todos los rayos?

—Sí, solo cambia el salto final por una triple, para evitar el sensor que hay al final.

—De acuerdo. Graba esto Marlene, creo que pediré un aumento.

La rubia rio y Lily, después de tomar aire corrió un poco antes de dar el primer salto. Voló por encima de los rayos, casi alcanzando el techo; en un rápido movimiento, descendió rodeando sus piernas con las manos, como una clavadista profesional. Después de un par de vueltas de campana, finalmente tomó impulso de nuevo y dio un salto triple, con lo cual llegó al final del camino.

—Listo, terminé, Marlene.

—¡Genial, a Albus le va a encantar la forma en la que superaste esto!

—Hay una puerta al frente.

—Es la puerta que da acceso al software. ¿Recuerdas el teléfono que te di?

—Sí.

—Bien, conéctalo al tablero al lado de la puerta. Yo la abriré.

—Listo. ¿No tiene alarma?

—No, Tom es muy confiado, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera llegar hasta ahí.

—Bien, se prendió una luz verde en el teléfono.

—Ok, dame dos minutos y abriré la puerta para ti.

Mientras la puerta se abría, Lily se limitó a pasear la vista por el lugar. Poco después, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

—Vaya, eres buena en esto Marlene.

—Gracias Lily, creo que yo también pediré un aumento. Ahora, la base de datos, está a tu izquierda; conecta el lapicero que te dio McGonagall; déjalo cinco minutos, para que cargue la información. Cuando termine, conecta discretamente el sensor, para que nos lleguen las actualizaciones y no tengamos que volver a hacer esto.

—De acuerdo. Te digo cuando esté listo.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación, se dispuso a hacer lo que le había dicho Marlene.

Una vez conectado el lapicero, paseó por la habitación mientras esperaba. Encontró varios planos, armas e instrumentos.

—Marlene, aquí hay demasiadas cosas interesantes.

—No toques nada Lily, no sabemos si tienen alarma o no. ¿Cómo va el lapicero?

Retrocedió desganada y checó el lapicero.

—Listo.

—Bien, conecta el sensor. En el techo del software, hay una trampilla de platino; ábrela y conecta ahí el sensor.

—Hay demasiados cables.

—Conéctalo en los cables azul y verde.

—Listo.

—Bien, cierra la trampilla y sal de ahí de inmediato. Riddle está bajando.

Lily salió corriendo; volvió a cruzar los rayos láser y alcanzó a subir en la trampilla justo cuando Tom Riddle entraba por la puerta.

—Genial Lily, ahora sal de ahí.

La chica volvió a gatear por los ductos de ventilación hasta llegar al elevador, dónde ahora empezó a trepar, hasta que consiguió llegar al techo y bajar al auto de Marlene.

—Listo, misión cumplida.

—¡Genial, Lily! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la agencia para entregar la pluma?

—Ummm, está bien. Vamos allá.

El auto salió disparado hacia la agencia, mientras, en una oficina del tercer piso, un joven sonreía malévolamente ante la culminación de su plan…

—Muy bien chicas— felicitó la subdirectora McGonagall— Han hecho como siempre, un trabajo fantástico.

—Gracias, subdirectora.

—Y dime, Lily ¿cómo vas con tu otra misión?

—Creo que bastante bien, ya averigüé cómo funciona el dispositivo que tiene el señor Potter. Y además, está a salvo.

—Lily, cariño. Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Yo…

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

En ese momento, Lily se derrumbó y lloró.

—Es que… Ya no sé qué, lo traicioné. Y ahora, ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Oh, Linda. ¿Estás enamorada?

—No lo sé.

—¡Oh, Lily! — Exclamó Marlene— Sí, estás enamorada de James Potter.

—Querida, eres una gran espía. Pero, creo que ya es tiempo de que seas más que una espía. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, y si el señor Potter te hace feliz, no lo dejes ir.

Lily lloró un poco más, y poco después se fue.

Llegó justo a las seis de la mañana, y se dirigió a bañarse y prepararse para un día más de trabajo. Cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró a James en la cocina.

—¿A qué hora llegaste, Lily?

—Hace poco.

—¿Dormiste?

—No, pero con un café estaré lista.

El chico movió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el desayuno.

—Lily, acaba de llegar una invitación a un baile que ofrecerá el dueño Tecnologías Riddle la próxima semana — Ante la mención de ese nombre, Lily se quedó boquiabierta— Tengo la intención de asistir, pero necesitaré una acompañante.

—Desde luego— Respondió saliendo de su estupor — Buscaré inmediatamente una agencia de acompañantes para esa noche. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Lily, quiero que tú me acompañes.

Por segunda vez esa mañana, Lily se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Yo? Pero, James.

—Déjame explicarte. Desde el momento en que llegaste, supe que eras especial; y para que voy a negar que me gustaste más después de conocer tu personalidad. La forma en la que conocí tu verdadera ocupación, fue decepcionante, porque, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo. Ya estoy cansado de esto, Lily, no quiero que sigamos ignorándonos. Por favor, ven al baile conmigo.

Muda de la emoción, Lily solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Al llegar a casa, cuando entraron a la casa, James la besó; ella correspondió el beso, y de repente, James intentó quitarle la blusa.

—James, detente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No… esto no es correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no James, quizá… Cuando terminé mi misión, podríamos estar juntos.

Él lució decepcionado, pero la dejó estar.

—Está bien.

De ahí, la semana para el baile, pasó volando, llena de trabajo y con varios besos cada que podían; aunque Sirius los descubrió varias veces.

Finalmente, llegó la noche del baile. Lily había salido el día antes a comprar el vestido con Marlene, y lo habían modificado lo suficiente para poder ocultar distintas armas. Esa era la noche; Albus había estructurado un plan para poder capturar a Riddle durante el baile aprovechando la presencia de Lily en el salón.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, James ya la estaba esperando. Él vestía un traje negro con el que se veía muy bien.

—Vaya, Lily. Te ves hermosa.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, te ves divina.

—Gracias.

Su vestido era plateado brillante, con tirantes y una apertura en la rodilla que le llegaba abajo del muslo, permitiéndole ocultar una daga en el liguero.

Subieron al auto, y partieron rumbo a lo que sería una de las noches más emocionantes de su vida.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba ahí Sirius, quien, a falta de pareja, había ido con Marlene para ayudar en la misión.

—Querida Lily, te ves como una diosa esta noche — dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mano.

—Gracias, Sirius. ¿Estás listo para esto?

—Desde luego.

Entraron al salón y fueron recibidos por su anfitrión en persona.

—Señor Potter, me alegra mucho que haya podido venir.

—Gracias, señor Riddle. Espero que, después de esto surja una alianza.

—Señor Black, un gusto verlo por aquí.

—¿Qué tal Riddle?

—Y ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

—Ella es, la hermosa Lily, y ella es mi diosa Marlene— presentó Sirius.

Tom besó las manos de ambas mujeres.

—Por favor, pasen y disfruten de la fiesta.

—Lily— llamó Albus por el micrófono — Necesito que te lleves a Riddle a alguna habitación. Sedúcelo.

—Después de esto, Albus, pediré un aumento. No me pagan lo suficiente por andar seduciendo hombre.

El director solo se rio y Lily se dispuso a trabajar.

Con una mirada, le indicó a sus acompañantes que iba a empezar a trabajar. Tomó una copa de champagne y se acercó sensualmente a Riddle.

—Señorita Lily ¿está disfrutando de la velada?

—Sí— respondió tomando un sorbo de su copa.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Ella se sonrió coquetamente y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Y dime, Tom. Porque te puedo llamar Tom ¿verdad?

—Desde luego Lily.

—¿Eres la novia del señor Potter?

—No, soy sólo su asistente. ¿Tú, tienes pareja?

—No, Lily. Soy un hombre soltero.

—Vaya, soltero y muy atractivo, debo decir.

Él rio y Lily lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más… privado?

—¿Quieres decirme algo importante Lily?

Ella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y que era crucial convencerlo.

—No lo sé, quizá mi boca, tenga algo interesante que decirte — sugirió lascivamente.

Tom solo sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y la guio a uno de los cuartos cercanos al salón. Cuando él volteó a cerrar la puerta, Lily aprovechó para avisar a Albus.

En seguida, sintió sorpresa cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la besó furiosamente; Lily, fingió devolver el beso, mientras sigilosamente, sacaba la daga de su muslo. Rodeó su cuello con el brazo, y con un movimiento rápido lo esposó y apoyó la daga en su cuello. Tom rio tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó, linda?

—Tom Riddle, estás arrestado por saboteo y robo de información secreta.

En seguida, descendieron por las ventanas agentes, y entraron Marlene, Sirius, James, Albus y Minerva.

Después de que se llevaron a Riddle, llovieron sobre Lily las felicitaciones de todos los miembros del equipo.

—Así que ¿ahora te irás?

—Así es, James.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

—No, sabes que mi lugar no está como tu asistente.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Ella rio, consciente de que poco a poco se habían ido acercando más.

—Te voy a extrañar en la oficina— Murmuró él contra sus labios.

—¿Y en la casa no?

—En la casa más que en ningún otro lugar.

Después de esta frase, él la besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados.

—Lily.

Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida al verlo hincado en el suelo frente a ella.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? — preguntó mostrando un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Sé, que nos conocemos hace poco, pero este tiempo, me ha mostrado que, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Finalmente, sin palabras para expresar lo que sentía, asintió con la cabeza. James soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y le colocó en el dedo anular el anillo, para después besarla una vez más.


End file.
